Insert title here
by Moved to My-dark-little-secret
Summary: After Zim realizes his mission's a lie, his life surprisingly turns out for the better; but what happens when the Irken Empire decide to conquer Earth with Zim and Dib off-guard? hints of romance. The real owner is Galaxina-The-Seedrian it all hers.
1. The Pain in His Eyes

**(A/N: Hello every I'm invadermakayla... I adopt this story from Galaxina-the-Seedrian. Yes I did get permission to finish it. I'll try to update weekly like my other three story's. Please review and enjoy. ****Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim and well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine.**** )**

**Chapter 1: The Pain in His Eyes**

"_Your mission was all a lie, Zim."_

"_What?"_

"_We did it in hopes that you would die."_

Zim stared into the black screen of his computer, his eyes filled with remorse. How didn't he see this coming? Why didn't he see that his own kind hated him in the first place? And it was all obvious from the moment they gave him…GIR. Zim slowly turned to his deactivated friend. GIR was always so joyful and lovable to everyone…

Even Zim had to admit that.

But now, the once insane, taco loving robot, was now lifeless in the corner. It wasn't depressed, nor was he sleeping…

The robot was dead.

"_This is the last time we'll hear of you, Zim. Unless-"_

"_No!"_

The Irken clenched his fists, enraged at what his leaders had done to his only friends…friends? Mini Moose was also dead; did he just add him as a friend as well? The only one left alive was Computer, and he wasn't even someone who you could call a friend. In fact, Computer hated Zim with every wire in his metallic body…house…whatever he was! Why did Zim even care? Everyone around him either despised or hated him; no one in the universe cared about him. He bet if ever knew them; his parents would think he was a defect…

Why was he thinking this way?

This wasn't how he would usually think. He's not a piece of garbage like the other Irkens told him. Wasn't he more superior? After all, he is the almighty ZIM!

…Right?

"_I can do better!"_

"_A defect like you can't do such things."_

"_I-I'm not a…"_

His moment of oomph died. He had to face facts; he had changed. Ever since just recently, he was acting differently. He was actually in a good mood for some reason; not even he knew why, he just was. For that moment in his life, he actually had fun with something other than destruction. It wasn't that he liked the humans now but…

"_Why do you save those who hate you so much, Dib?"_

_The human gave Zim a small smile._

"_I guess, that it means a lot to do the right thing…"_

Maybe for that one moment he thought that maybe Dib wasn't so bad.

"_You know Zim," the human turned his head to the smaller one whose eyes gazed into the sky, "If we ever met under different circumstances, I think we would've been good friends."_

Zim began losing sanity. So much was he put through to please his leaders, and now this? Should he do what his Tallest wants? Should he…

"_I-I'm not a…"_

"_Face it Zim, it's over! Finished! It'd be better if you weren't born in the first place!"_

"_You know what, there is something you can do…kill yourself."_

The Irken cringed at that comment. Did he really mess up that badly?

"…_What?"_

"_You heard me. Either kill yourself, or get someone to do it for you. The only thing you can ever do right is probably dying, so why not put up the task before you now?"_

_The Tall Irken with red eyes grinned._

"_That's a great idea, Pur."_

_Zim's eyes shrunk in terror._

"…Why does the world hate me?" Zim whispered to himself.

"_B-but…b-but…"_

"_If you really want to please us, then die already!"_

_The small Irken heard uproar of cheers and insults being thrown at him from the crowd. He began to tremble…was he afraid?_

"_I don't want to…" Zim muttered._

Zim looked down to his hands, still trembling. He was still afraid. Why was he still scared?

"_So, yeah, die for all we care. That would be better for the world, wouldn't it?"_

_Zim couldn't look at them anymore…he couldn't show his weakness; tiny streams rolling down his face._

"_B-but…"_

"_Good bye, Zim."_

_And then, the screen turned off._

Zim stood in the cold room, all alone, with no one to comfort him.

He turned to leave; the little…defect, knew exactly what to do. He wanted it all to end, right here and now. He would go to the one person who wanted him dead more than the Tallest…

Then again…that same enemy saw the whole thing.


	2. I Don't Care

**(Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim and well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine.)**

**Chapter 2: I Don't Care**

"_You know, Zim, if we ever met under different circumstances we could've been good friends."_

_Zim turned to Dib, staring at him in shock. But soon after, he began to smile._

"_Maybe so, Dib," Zim said as he turned back to the sky._

[Dib's POV]

I turned away from my computer as soon as Zim's leaders had left. Thanks to those spy cameras GIR put in for me about a year ago, I was about to spy on Zim more easily, despite the fact that last time I failed miserably thanks to those waffles. So Zim wasn't here to conquer Earth? He was only sent here to die?

I was mad, no; I was down-right enraged! I suddenly knew how Gaz felt when anyone, including me, ever annoyed her. But the rage I had soon mixed into worry, as I still wondered what Zim would do now. I mean, he wouldn't go suicidal…

Would he?

I lightly bit my lip. I hated the guy, but still, that conversation we had before; did that change us? How we act towards each other. I mean, I hadn't spied on Zim in over a week, at least until now. Maybe, I should go look for him…

No! I won't give into temptation. Zim's my enemy! Nothing will change that! Let him die, see if I care. I won, didn't I? I can't just help him now. We hate each other. Let him die. I don't care.

***Knock-knock***

"Why would anyone come over at," I paused as I looked at my clock, "11:45?"

I heard Gaz answer the door from my room; how I knew it was her that answered, was simply because we were the only two at the house, and because I heard her say to the visitor, "What do _you_ want?"

"I need to see the Dib."

I recognized the voice; it was Zim's. What was he doing here?

"Dib, your stupid friend wants you!" I heard Gaz yell. I went down stairs to see a depressed looking Zim. He must've taken what his leaders said pretty badly. I mean, they said that they wanted him dead…wait a second! They gave him two choices: commit suicide, or get someone else to do it for him. He wasn't going to ask me to kill him, was he? That would be a good explanation of why he came here in the first place. I walked over to him, making a glare as to not show my true emotions. "What do you want, Zim?"

"I know you saw what happened, Dib," Zim said as roughly as he could, "GIR told me about the cameras before he-…"

He didn't finish the sentence, probably because I knew what happened to the poor guy also. I could also tell Zim was trying to glare, but was failing miserably. "I also know," Zim continued, his voice slightly breaking, "That you know why I'm here, correct?"

"…You don't mean, you…"

"You won, Dib," the alien muttered, "The mission was all a fake…"

I stared at Zim, beginning to realize that my glare was fading. How he was acting was pretty scary, even for Gaz if she was in the room right now. Either that or she would act as if she didn't care. "What are you saying?"

"Don't you get it," Zim yelled, his glare finally pulling through, only there was still a tear ruining the cold look, "I want you to kill me!"

My glare was gone now. I was in shock, that such a strong willed person such as Zim would break so easily. Maybe, he wasn't as strong as I thought.

"But, why," I asked calmly, "Why are you giving up like this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Zim growled softly, "Either kill me…or I'll do it myself."

I would've done it, actually; I would've done what he had asked. But then, out of the blue, I was having a moral battle of some sort.

_Kill him! It's what you always wanted!_Said a demonic voice, _And besides, after he's dead you can send him to the Swollen Eyeball._

_No,_said a calm voice, _Think about what you said to him before. Didn't you say that if you met differently you might've been friends? Think about this, Dib, you can help him. He doesn't need anymore pain like death, he needs a friend._

_You're kidding me, right? Help the one person who tried to conquer Earth? Do you know how wrong that sounds? Kill the beast! See how better things will be._

_I'm not telling you to listen to me, but you have two choices:_

_Either kill your enemy, and live with the guilt for the rest of your life…_

_Or save him from his own pain…_

_It's your choice, Dib._

I began to think about what my conscience told me. On one hand, I could win the battle, and then become famous through the planet…

On the other hand, I might lose the chance of saving the one person who I could relate to.

I looked at Zim, who seemed ready for the coming pain. I could've killed him…

"No, Zim," I said, "I'm not going to kill you."

He looked at me astonished. "Why not?"

"Then I would have to ask the same thing," I said as I picked him up into a hug; surprising enough, he was light. Instead of pulling away from me, he did something I thought he would never do…he began to cry on my chest. I smiled as I stroked him for his own comfort. He didn't let go; and neither did I. He never said it, but I knew he needed me. That's why I couldn't kill him.

That's why I care.


	3. Memories

**(Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim and well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine.)**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

[Normal POV]

After the incident with the Tallest, Zim began living with Dib. Well, forced to, really. Dib knew that Zim was still in deep depression and also knew the temptations Zim would have of committing suicide. His dad fell for the white lie of Zim's house bursting into flames because of who knows what and no one knew where his parents or family members were and of course aloud him to stay. Gaz didn't care, as long as he left her in peace, and as long as he didn't touch her Game Slave. Before Zim could ask why, Dib had told him that there would be dire consequences if he went against her request, so Zim obliged. If he wanted to die, he didn't want to die at the hands of Gaz.

This didn't mean Zim trusted Dib. He began to think that at any moment, Dib would send Zim to the Swollen Eyeball or to the FBI (he still thought at the time that the FBI went after aliens with corn as their weapons), or thought that Dib would do away with him himself. Sometimes Dib would be tempted to do this to him, but his conscience always got in his way. That was a flaw in heroes, in his own opinion. They always seemed to listen to their conscience. And he being a hero himself had to listen. But that didn't stop their fights and quarrels.

Zim had tried to commit suicide a couple times. After all, he was loyal to his leaders even after being told those terrible things. If they wanted him dead he'd try to please him by dying for them. Dib was always there to stop him. He only wished he could figure out how to cheer him up. Even calling Zim "amazing" or those other things that usually would bring up his spirits just didn't work anymore. The truth about his mission really did hurt him. Especially since his own people had mocked him behind his back.

After a while, Zim had gotten a bit used to living with Dib, and, to Dib's hidden relief, had stopped trying to kill himself. He actually started to like Dib. It was like that one moment that he and Dib actually acted as though they've been friends for years. Having some quarrels, still, but nonetheless, friends.

_It Saturday afternoon; a day in which parents feared all because their insane children would run around their house breaking things or even wrecking havoc in the city. Surprisingly, today, Zim wasn't the one causing any harm. Seeing that his master was getting overworked because of his "mission" GIR suggested, more likely forced, him into taking a day off, even locking him out of his base. "Stupid robot," Zim grumbled as he lay on the grass of hill only miles away from the loud city. Now that he thought about it, maybe GIR was a defective SIR. Just then, the devil himself, Dib, showed up. "Hey, alien-scum," Dib said standing over the Irken with a smirk._Oh joy, _Zim thought sarcastically. "What do you want hyoo-man?"_

"_Nothing, really," Dib said as he walked beside Zim and sat next to him calmly, "Gaz threw me out of the house for spilling soda on her Game Slave, so I decided to go spy on you. When I got to your base, your crazy robot tackled into me and nearly hugged me to death."_

_The human boy gave a small glare as Zim softly snickered. Shaking this off, he continued, "He did however tell me you were here."_

"_That idiot," Zim hissed. Dib chuckled, "Well I don't expect much from him," he said. Zim had to agree with him. Whatever his leaders were thinking when they gave GIR to him must've been a time they became high. After all, they gave the robot to him laughing manically; it was obvious that it was an accident, to Zim anyway. Soon after, the two sparked an argument. Something about Zim randomly saying that he'd destroy Earth, while Dib believed otherwise, also saying that he'd stop him. Somehow or another it turned into a conversation when Zim mentioned the Irkens. At the time Dib didn't even know what alien specie Zim was to his own dismay. He actually thought at first that maybe Zim was a Martian, but then again he used the planet as a battle ship and even went as far as flying into an asteroid field. Zim wouldn't be so stupid as to put his whole planet in danger, Dib thought. He had no idea._

"_So you know that the other Irkens shun you," Dib said in a dull tone. Zim gave him a glare. "Well, maybe them, but at least my leaders, the Tallest, don't."_

"_You're leaders are called the Tallest?" Dib eyed Zim as if the green-scum was being completely idiotic. Zim growled to himself realizing that he slipped out more information to the Dib-beast. "Why am I, ZIM, even talking to you?"_

"_I don't know," Dib shrugged, "Maybe because we're bored? And why the heck do you keep emphasizing your name?"_

"_Because I am amazing!" And with that the alien laughed like the maniac he was. Dib rolled his eyes. "Right," Dib said in dull sarcasm earning him another glare from Zim. The two listened to the screams of the city as flames went up the main buildings. The children were being violent to the extreme. For some odd reason this brought up a question._

"_Why do save those who hate you so much?"_

_Dib turned to the alien with a confused expression written on his face. "What?"_

"_Your own people hate you," Zim told him, "They've insulted, called you insane, in front of you or behind your back. So why do you do it?"_

_Dib thought for a moment then turned back to Zim. "Well, why do you continue trying to conquer Earth for those who hate you as much as my people hate me?"_

"_Of course, to regain the honor I lost for nearly destroying Irk," he turned over to a shocked Dib, "by accident!"_

_Wow! He really was stupid enough to put his own planet in danger! If that was the name of his home planet, that is. Next thing he would be told was that Zim also accidentally killed his former leaders. He'd have to look up on that later. "Now tell Zim why you help those hideous earth-monkeys!" He had a disgusted emphasis at the last three words. But Dib didn't even glare at Zim. The human gave Zim a small smile. "Even though it'd be so easy for me to let you get away with destroying Earth," Dib said, "I guess, that it means a lot to me to do the right thing…" He slightly grinned more as he noticed Zim's awkward silence. The "almighty" Zim, having an awkward silence; now that'll be the day! "After all, Zim, I'm just as loyal to the humans as much as you're loyal to the Irkens."_

"…_I see," Zim said blinking. There was a long silence between the two as they looked up into the sky. This always made Zim feel home-sick, and this also made Dib dream more of going into space himself. After a while, Dib ended the silence.__"You know Zim," the human turned his head to the smaller one whose eyes gazed into the sky, "If we ever met under different circumstances, I think we would've been good friends."_

_Zim turned to Dib, staring at him in shock. But soon after, he began to smile._

"_Maybe so, Dib," Zim said as he turned back to the sky._

_That was the first time either of them got to know each other. The very first time, even if it was for a moment, that one thought that the other seemed okay for being of different specie. However, neither of them expected that this would be the last time either of them would truly be enemies, and that neither of them would even do so much as give a glance to each other until Zim would be told that his mission to conquer Earth was a lie._

That was the only memory that made him actually smile. All the other happy memories he had became a blur to him. The other memories he could remember were the bad ones, like the one of GIR and Mini-Moose being killed. Computer, either malfunctioning or doing this on purpose, began attacking Zim with random lasers, probably ones that Zim had forgotten he gave it. GIR and Mini-Moose managed to save him, but with a cost. Mini-Moose was destroyed, while GIR was beaten so much that he shut down completely with Zim having no way to fix him. Another was of the Tak incident. We all know that story. But it was the part when Tak said that his mission was a lie. He didn't believe her. He thought she was jealous of him.

Did he learn the hard way, or what?


	4. Defects

(Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim and well as the other characters that are not in invader zim, the plot is mine.)

**Chapter 4: Defects **

_(Tallest POV)_

At least 30 Irken years had passed and they were the same people, like before. Those donuts, chips, and puppet loving Tallest were sitting in the control room. They managed (with their stupidly) to take over the universe expect for a couple planets. They were laughing, and eating donuts in the middle of the communications room.

"Hey, Red" Purple said to his co-partner.

"Yes, Pur...what is it?" Red asked.

"I have this feeling that not all the planets are marked on this list for the next Impending Doom 4." Purple asked, looking through the list of unknown planets and unconquered planets.

"Hmm... Maybe that's true, but we're the tallest. We can send people out to look for any unknown planets." Red said, as he was taking another bit out of his cinnamon donut.

"I just feel that there's a planet that we know about but it's not on here." Purple had spoken; he just had this feeling it was true. Red nodded and felt the same way. In conclusion they both felt the same and began to worry. Each impending doom invasion, they were even more worried about one thing. They check just to make sure that their empire was defect free, from reining everything. They felt it was the safest thing to do. After all they really don't want anything like what happened in the first impending doom invasion. He-who-must-NEVER-be-named destroyed half of their planet and killed two current tallest. They all check the records of all the defects that to their knowledge and...

"Purple, this is scary... every defect is gone out of our way and have vanished." Red stated, looking at a small screen, which Red pulled up.

"What do you mean, Red?" Purple asked, looking over his co-partner shoulder.

"Pur...what I mean is there no more defects in the Armada. I mean I looked up Tak, Skoogde, and Tenn. Nothing of were their whereabouts are at, the records of their existence are gone." Red replied thinking that they help conquered a couple planets for the Empire.

"That's impossible; we talked to the a couple months ago." Purple said as he was waving his hands like a crazy person, his half-eaten donut flying out of his hand, across the room and onto the floor.

"I know, but it's like their existence expect for their names are gone for good." Red whimpered.

**88888**

**(Normal's POV)**

After 6 months of flying to Earth, Tak kept calling it. They all finally saw the marble orb planet. They finally finished what they accomplished... being free. They were all just sick and tired of being call FAT, CRAZY, SHORT, WEAK, and INSANE by everybody else. They all need a fresh start, a new life. So they just left... Everything expect for the ship and Sir-units.

"So this is EARTH, it looks more like planet Dirt." Skoodge said, and Tak shivered at that horrible memory.

"Yeah, this was also were Zim lived on his fake _mission_." Tak made the mission more over-dramatic, then it need to be.

"Wow, I almost forgot about him." Tenn said, and everybody else noticed.

"Let's build a base, and disguise... Tak you can still were yours." Skoodge said, and everybody nodded. They flew down at the planet and started to build a new base. They decided that it was safer to use a nice as their base. Both ends of the escape pods moved toward the front. Tak had switched her disguise on, with dark navy blue hair and tinted purple eyes. Skoodge step up towards the pods and started to choose a human disguise. He nodded his head and pressed a button. After taking a few minutes, he step out wearing a blue wig and a t-shirt with jeans, his green contact lends filled his pinkish eyes. Tenn did the exact same thing but when she came out. She was in a blonde wig and a summery dress. Their base started building up, with a white fence, black roof, and purple house. They all smiled and walked into the doorway, not knowing anything about Zim still alive.

**(A/N: ****In this chapter I have the tallest 30 years later and then having the defects going to earth and finding out later possible in the next chapters that Zim's still alive. So enjoy and tell me about it.)**


	5. Who needs comfort?

Chapter 5: Who needs comfort?

10 years had passed on earth. Zim stayed with Dib, as he tried to get better. He also started going to collage with Dib-stink. Zim had kept his pathetic disguise, with those blue contacts and black wig over all these years. Dib-worm, had beg Zim to get new clothes for him. So he doesn't be consciously being reminded of him being a defect. He was happy, with his new life. He kind of missed having his minions around through. Dib-stink was kind and sweet to him after he found out about his mission. It was pathetic at first but he got use to it. Of course, he was paranoid at any time Dib-worm will call the FBI or his Swollen Eyeball Network.

"Dib-worm, I don't understand this earthling's history. And why it is only like a century ago?" Zim asked, from his temporary room. Dib walked in and gave Zim a look like are you kidding me.

"Well Zim, Humans have shorter life spans than Irken's. And we can grow unlike Irken's." He replied, smiling as he sat on Zim's bed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry my bad," Zim mumbled, and went back on the computer again. It was quiet for several minutes until Dib got fed up.

"Hey Zim, do you remember that day we got detention by Mrs. Bitters and we didn't even do anything?" he asked Zim, who was working on his history protect.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. it was pretty funny." Zim whispered… ugh he will never get this project done, and it due at three tomorrow.

***rumble, rumble***

Zim's computer was shaking. Scratch that the whole city was rumbling. Zim and Dib hit the floor and covered their backs of their necks. After a while, Zim's room was horrible. His computer screen fell over on the floor along with the fragile stuff. His window was cracked and Zim knew it wasn't an earthquake but so did Dib. In was going on for ten minutes.

"Zim...was that what I think it was?" Dib asked, he had freshly open cuts from the glass around the room. His eyes were big and wide.

"Yes, Dib I think it maybe also what you think another Invader has come to earth." Zim whispered, as he started to cry onto the floor. Dib had only seen him cry twice, once was the accident and the other was shrinking his home and ship. "Why everybody must hurt Zim?" he screamed. Dib, believe it or not felt really sorry for Zim.

"Zim," Dib had reach and grabbing the Irken and pulling him in to his body. "Nobody is going to hurt you, well not me or Gaz," he whispered.

"Dib, *Sigh* I will help you defeat this Irken and protect the earth." He whispered and he looked up at Dib's shocked face.

***Ding, Dong***

"I got it, DIB it's for you." Gaz yelled up to the room.

"I will be right back Zim, unless you want to come with me." Dib started to get up and Zim followed, as they proceeded down the hallway and down the stairs.

"No, it can't be; it's impossible…" Zim gasped, and his eyes widened. The standing in the living room was a navy blue and had purple eyes.

"… Tak" Dib whispered.

**(A/N: Oh, it's a cliff-hanger… in till next time. Hope you liked it and review… Very sorry about the late update… Stupid boyfriend and relationship problems… Special thanks to ****Metroid4life****, ****Lovegirl1****, and The author of this story ****Galaxina-the-Seedrian****.)**


	6. Once again we meet!

**Tak's POV**

Tenn, skoodge, and I walked into our base because we need to prepare to blend in around earth. Tenn went down to the lab to check the empire's news. Skoodge went to get us all in rolled to Skool. For me, well I don`t what to do. This was the planet we wanted to feel safe. But to me only one name came to mind. Dib membrane, the big-head kid that always claimed with Zim was an alien on his planet. Nobody believed him, expect for me 'cause I was one. I always wanted to know what happened here recently and stuff. I switched on the holograph. I was in my disguise and started to walk out until a voice came from behind.

"Where do you think you're going Tak?" Tenn asked me, I glanced back to see that she's also in her disguise.

"Out to see a very old friend, he knows about us." I said, and she smiles slowly walks up beside me.

"Then let me come with you." She said, "We all need to get out of this place."

"Next time, I'll bring you along. Right now I know he'll be would be in the state of shook." I said.

"Please, Tak I'll be very good," She said in a smeetish way.

"Fine, but stay close to me."

"Yes, so who's you're friend?" She asked, as the both of us left the base.

We walked down the lonely streets and come into a familiar place. A neighborhood pasted us and not just any neighborhood. It was Dib's neighborhood that brought me here.

"So this Dib, know about Irken's, fought who-must-never-be-named and has a scary sister." Tenn said and I nodded, "He also has a very large head"

"Yes Tenn, now pleas be quiet," I paused for a moment, "Also, his name is Zim," I went on as I walked to the door and rang it.

"I got it," as the door opened to a female with Purple hair and is slightly taller. "Hello, how may I —oh Tak when did you get back?"

"About 20 minutes ago, Gaz is your brother home." I asked.

"Yeah, he's why?" She asked, and then noticed Tenn behind me. "She's with me, Gaz" and she nodded.

"Then both of you can come inside," and I nodded, motioning Tenn to come also.

Inside the house was the old couch and TV. Gaz went to the stairs and yelled, "DIB, IT'S FOR YOU. " then walked back over and sat on the couch. She pulled out her gamesalve and started to play it. Voices come for upstairs and footsteps came down the staircase. Tenn eyes widened with shock as the second person came down. There in his wig and contact lens, wearing baggy earth jeans and a skull t-shirt. His skin was green and he only had three claws. It was none other the Zim

"No, it can't be; it's impossible…" Zim gasped, and his eyes widened.

"… Tak" Dib whispered.

"No what's impossible is that Zim is alive and well." Tenn said.

"Who are you human?" Zim asked, pointing a finger at Tenn.

"Zim, it's us three?" I said, face slapping my forehead.

"Three?" Dib questioned.

"Yes three, Dib," I explained, "Tenn, Skoodge, who's still at the base," and I looked to see that Zim became jawdropped.

"Tenn, what are you doing here?" Zim asked, sitting down on the staircase.

"We were all called defects so Tak told us about this place and we left the empire after I erased almost everything about us."

"How did you become a Defect Tenn?" Dib asked, he glanced at Zim and sat down beside him. Was he rubbing his back?

"Long story, but I got hit by one of the malefaction Sir-units that got sent to me by mistake." She said.

"So, is there going to be an invasion here?" Gaz asked and we all looked over.

"We really don't know." Tenn said.

"This is completely out of the blue but Zim how on Irk are you so tall. You might be taller than the tallest." I asked.

***With the tallest***

"Are you sure that is them Alice?" Tallest Red asked, looking at the flashing red dot, on planet Earth.

"Yes, my tallest. The Defects are all hiding there or close by." Alice said.

"Follow them and find them it's time for them to face death." Tallest red said.

"That's the planet we forgot about, Red." Tallest Purple said, eating a bag of mini-donuts.


End file.
